


The Kiss

by lola381pce



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memory of a brutal and bloody mission that finished with passion and tenderness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

Coulson was standing behind the pilot’s seat in the cockpit of the Quinjet. If Barton hadn’t seen him reflected in the windscreen he wouldn’t have known he was there. A small smile touched his lips. It was one of the things he loved about Coulson, the way that people constantly underestimated him; it was also what made him so damned dangerous.

“I was just thinking about you.” Barton’s voice was low and husky.

“Florence 2011?” His was equally broken. It had been a brutal and bloody mission that finished violently but Fury allowed them a few days furlough to anchor themselves again giving them the chance to actually enjoy the city...and each other, which they did with enthusiasm and passion ignited by the beauty of Tuscany.

“How did you know?”

“I started to get hard about two minutes ago.” He smiled his eyes twinkling.

Barton’s breath caught in his chest. That was another thing he loved about Coulson, that beautiful smile; the one that creased the corners of his eyes and showed his dimples, the one that took his breath away. He put the aircraft onto autopilot and unbuckled himself from the seat, making his way towards Coulson.

“Then what took you so long to get here?”

“I was enjoying the memory.”

Coulson reached out one hand, his palm gently cradling Barton’s face, his thumb brushing his cheekbone; the other resting lightly on his hip. Barton slid his hands up Coulson's back beneath his suit jacket, humming as their lips made contact. It was a soft kiss, just a meeting of lips with slow, easy movements full of promise. Barton’s lips parted slightly inviting him in. The tip of Coulson’s tongue gently explored instantly finding Barton's; that initial touch of tongues sending a shiver through them both. He retreated encouraging Barton to make the next move; he did. His tongue brushed down the side of Coulson’s, shallow and light at first then more forcefully, building anticipation and excitement. Slowly it became deeper and more demanding. Coulson moaned and kissed him back increasing the intensity of it, his hand squeezing Barton's hip; the specialist responded in kind his fingers pressing into Coulson's back pulling him closer. Then remembering the need to breathe they pulled back for a few seconds, forehead touching forehead, before starting all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> 'The Kiss' is inspired by the following quote 
> 
> “Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.” The Princess Bride – William Goldman


End file.
